Is it Possible?
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: MikexBella, yes this is The Inevitable REDONE! Edward cheated on Bella, Jacob has imprinted is Mike the only one left? Read on! Amber
1. It's redone!

_**A/N: Ok, this is **__**The Inevitable**__** re-written!! Sorry I didn't come up with as cool of a name!! If you have any suggestions for new names, I'm willing to listen!! I will get the first chapter up as soon as I can!! Thank You **__**segoilily**__** for pointing all of that out!! I understand that you didn't want me to pull it, but I 'm not, I'm just re-writing it!! Lol!! Thank you!! My beta for this story hopefully still is **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__**, but I haven't asked her yet!! Lol!!  
Amber**_


	2. 1: Edward

**BPOV**

Edward CHEATED on me. He BROKE UP with me then decided that HE should be the one hating ME!! How could he do this to me? He said that he would never leave me again. He promised. However, what hurts me the most is that he didn't just cheat on me with anyone, he cheated on me with Angela, my best friend. I can't even believe how he told me though.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I need to talk to you." I knew he was going to break up with me again. That's the same tone he used the first time._

"_W-what? Y…you're n…not going to l…l…leave me again, are you?" I started silently crying…_

"_Bella, I'm sorry. I found someone much more appealing to me. Your blood doesn't sing to me anymore and you're just not all there is for me anymore. I'm sorry. I have to go. Angela is waiting for me outside."_

"_A…Ang…Angela?"_

"_I'm sorry Bella. I love her." With that he left. He left me. I was bawling; I didn't even look outside to see my 'best friend'. What kind of friend steals her best friends' boyfriend?_

_End Flashback_

I don't really remember much after that, except that somehow I wound up at Jacob's house. I found out some interesting information there that also broke my heart.

_**A/N: Ok, so how is that for a first chapter? It explains why Edward left her. Instead of the whole I fell in love with a golden retriever thing!! Tell me what you think and which version you like better!! Oh, and I would also like to thank my beta for this story **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__**!! THANK YOU SO MUCH **__**Indigenousbleu**__** for looking over this chapter for me, I really wanted to get it out and my beta wasn't on!! So thank you so so so much!! Oh, and Thank You **__**Segoilily**__** for pointing out the flaws in **__**The Inevitable**__**!! You truly made my story better!! Thank you so so so much!! Review everyone!! 2 reviews from non-reviewers, before you get the next chapter!!  
Amber**_


	3. 2: Jacob

_**A/N: How is it that I get 2 reviews on an A/N but only 1 on a real chapter? Thanks **__**Indigenousbleu**__** you are the ONLY one to review my first chapter AND you edited it!! Thank you **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** for editing this chapter! Thank You, you guys are amazing!! Thanks for the support!! Here's the next chapter!!  
Amber**_

I don't really remember much after that, except that somehow I wound up at Jacob's house. I found out some interesting information there that also broke my heart. I think I went to Jacob's because I didn't know of anyone else to console in. It was hard not having a shoulder to cry on. So, who was next best? Jacob.

_Flashback_

_I knocked on Jake's door 3 times before he answered._

"_Bella!" He picked me up in a giant hug, and then put me down. He looked me in the eyes and automatically knew that something was wrong. "Bella, what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this since Edward left…Oh, He left again didn't he?" I burst into tears and just nodded my head. Jake picked me up and brought me to his room. He sat down on his and sat me on his lap. We sat like that until Billy came in and told us that dinner was ready if we were hungry. I told him no thank you, but of course, Jake was hungry. So, we went out to the kitchen. He forced me to eat a slice of pizza while he gulfed down a whole pizza. It's a good thing wolves don't care what they look like. When we were done eating I thanked Billy and Jake and I went back to his room. I lied down on his bed. Jake followed suit and lay down next to me. I wanted to get to a happier subject._

"_So, what's new in the life of Jake?"_

"_Two of us imprinted."_

"_Who?"_

"_Leah and I"_

"_Really?? Who on? Do I know them?"_

"_Well, I think you know both of them, actually."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Bella, I imprinted on Leah, and she imprinted on me." He said it a little quietly, but I still heard him. I tried to fake a smile._

"_Really? That's great Jake. I am so happy for you two."_

"_Bella, you're lying to me. You're not happy about this at all are you?"_

"_What do you think? All of my guy friends are finding their soul mates and I am still looking. It's driving me crazy. Why doesn't Edward love me anymore?" The tears started flowing freely again. "I can't even go over there anymore. If I go over there I'm too afraid I will see Angie and Edward. I'm too afraid to call because I'm afraid of who will answer. I can't go on like this. It's driving me insane. Then, I came here to get comfort from you, but it's probably wrong because now you have a girlfriend." He hugged me._

"_It's not a girlfriend, she's my fiancée. I don't think she would mind if I hugged you either." He held me there until my cell phone rang. I picked it up to see who it was. It was Mike. _

"_Excuse me. I should probably get this." I walked into the bathroom and answered the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Bella. I was wondering, are you busy?"_

"_I'm at Jake's but other than that no. Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Bella, Jessica broke up with me."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry Mike. I'll be right over." I hung up on Mike, and went back to Jake's bedroom. "Jake, I have to go. A friend needs my help."_

"_Are you sure that you will be ok?"_

"_Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Good luck with you and Leah."_

"_Thank you. Promise me you will be at the wedding if we ever decide on a date."_

"_I promise. Keep in touch."_

"_Ok, Bye Bells." He gave me a hug. I walked out to my truck and started driving towards Mike's place._

_End Flashback_

I was happy for Jake. I really was. How come Edward left me? To this day I still don't know. All I know is that I eventually found my soul mate and it just happened to be on that day. Right after seeing Jake. I guess you could say that it's a good thing Edward left me for Angela, but it's still upsetting. They even had the nerve to invite me to their wedding. Angela wanted me to be her maid of honor. Ultimately I did end up going to the wedding but I had a date, and I wasn't the maid of honor. I was a guest, with a fiancée.

_**A/N: Ok, so I already did WAY WAY WAY too much foreshadowing there!! I'm going to shut up now and go to bed because I am like EXHAUSTED!! Good night or morning or whatever it is to you guys!! Oh, and by the way SUNBURN SUCKS!! I want 1 new reviewer!! Oh, and if anyone knows what I should name this fic. tell me!! Any ideas on how to deal with Mike would be great too!!  
Amber**_


	4. 3: hooking up

_**A/N: Ok, wow!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! Thank you especially to **__**nerdandedwardforever**__**!! Thanks for helping me figure out a plot!! I would also like to thank **__**Jacob4eva**__**, **__**lizbre**____**Hope.Flies**__** and **__**Indigenousbleu**__**!! Thank you for reviewing this chapter!! I love the support!! And thank you **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** for betaing this story!!  
Amber**_

I was happy for Jake. I really was. How come Edward left me? To this day I still don't know. All I know is that I eventually found my soul mate and it just happened to be on that day. Right after seeing Jake. I guess you could say that it's a good thing Edward left me for Angela, but it's still upsetting. They even had the nerve to invite me to their wedding. Angela wanted me to be her maid of honor. Ultimately I did end up going to the wedding but I had a date, and I wasn't the maid of honor. I was a guest, with a fiancée.

I went to go comfort Mike. That ended up being one of the best days of my life. He started something…something I still have to this day.

_Flashback_

_I was driving up Mike's driveway. There was Mike, sitting on the porch. His head was in his hands. He was what looked like, crying. I stopped my truck, got out and walked up to Mike. "Hey Mike, how are you doing?" I sat down next to him and started rubbing circles on the back of his hand. He looked at my hand and then up to me._

"_Jessica broke up with me, how do you think I feel?"_

"_I'm so sorry Mike. However if it helps at all, Edward just broke up with me too."_

"_Really? Why would Edward break up with YOU? You are such an amazing person. I have been following you around since you first got here and you came to comfort me. And he broke up with you?!"_

"_It's ok Mike. I learned that I just have to move on. He was too perfect for me anyway. I mean the way he smelt…" I started talking very dream like here. "The way he talked. The way he kissed me slowly, but not too slowly. The way he would just hold me when I was crying." I burst out crying. I rested my head in my hands. Then I felt Mike put his arm around my shoulders. How could I face school tomorrow, if I couldn't even put up with thinking about him let alone seeing him and Angela together all day? How could he do this to me? What did I ever do wrong to him? I just leaned into Mike. I couldn't not take the comfort he was offering, considering Edward wouldn't be here to offer it anymore. I turned to look at Mike and he was looking straight at me. We stared into each others eyes for a while. Like we were trying to hide the underlying feelings. I slowly moved closer to him, my face inching forward. He finally caught the hint and followed suit. We kissed. I pulled away._

"_I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that! We are both on the rebound. I shouldn't be kissing you. I am so so-" He pulled me towards him and kissed me again. This time I tangled my hands in his hair and wouldn't let go. He wrapped his hands in my hair and just kept trying to pull me closer to him. Like we couldn't be close enough. We both pulled away to breathe. "Does this mean…"_

"_Yes. Please be my girlfriend Bella."_

"_I would be delighted." I smiled and then kissed him again._

_End Flashback_

Going to school the next day wasn't that bad. With Mike by my side, I didn't have much to worry about.

_**A/N: was that OOC?? Tell me what you think!! Tell me if I should do the next day at school or if I should jus skip it!! Thanks for reading!! Review!! The more reviews I get and Ideas the more I will be influenced to update!! I will update which ever story I get more reviews on!! This or **__**Everything out there**__**!! Review like mad!!**_

_**Amber**_


	5. 4: Part 1

_**A/N: I would like to thank **__**Gaku-chan2690**__**, **__**Hope.Flies**__**, **__**indigenousbleu**__**, **__**Lizbre**____**Kayla2111**__**, and of course **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__**. I would also like to thank her for betaing this chapter…again!! Thank you all of you amazing reviewers now, on with the story!! Oh, and I just want to remind you guys this is just things that Bella is thinking about. It is the same day. She's just going back in time. I hope you know what I mean!! lol!! Review!!  
Amber**_  
Going to school the next day wasn't that bad. With Mike by my side, I didn't have much to worry about.

_Flashback_

_It was Monday. Mike came to pick me up at my house. He came to my door and waited for me in the kitchen. I hurried up because I really didn't need Charlie interrogating Mike for long. I came down and we walked to his car. He was about to open the passenger door when I pushed him into the door and kissed him like a mad woman. When I finally backed away to breathe. We decided that we should get to school. He opened my door and I got in, reluctantly. He went around to his side of the car and got in. He started the car and we were off to school. When we pulled into the parking lot the first car I saw was a silver Volvo. With two people leaning up against it, Angela and Edward. Mike saw my weary look and squeezed my hand for comfort. I mouthed the words 'Thank you'. We both got out of the car. I walked over to his side of the car and he put his arm around my waist. We started walking towards the school. Trying as hard as possible to ignore them. Then I felt someone grab my arm. The hand was cold so I knew it could only belong to one person…Edward. _

"_Mike just go to class, I'll meet you there." I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick but passionate kiss._

"_You sure that you will be fine?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. See you in class." As I turned around I heard Edward saying the same things to Angela. He wasn't as careful with her. But I refused to think about him anymore. As soon as both Mike and Angela were gone I started._

"_What the Hell do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to apologize. I am sorry that I put you down enough to want to go out with that loser."_

"_You have no right to talk about him like that. Unlike you…he cares about my feelings. He doesn't cheat on me and leave me. He knows what it feels like. He may not be a vampire but he's not a monster either, which you are Edward." I turned on my heel and started to walk away. Then I turned back one more time. "Oh, and Edward." He looked up. "Stay out of Mike and my life." With that I walked to class. I slipped into my seat right before the bell rang. As soon as I was sitting I saw a piece of paper being slid onto my notebook. I opened it up. It was from Mike. I looked over to him and smiled. He leaned down to me quick and gave me a kiss. The teacher wasn't here yet. I finished opening the paper and read what he wrote. _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I am fine. Can I talk to you after school today? I want to tell you something very important about Edward. And his family."_

"_Sure? What is it?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see." Just then the teacher came into the room so we put the note away. We went through class just staring at each other whenever the teacher was turned. That was how most of the classes we had together went. In lunch I sat by him. In Biology him and Edward switched spots. Which worked for both of them because then Edward got to sit by Angela. When school was finally over, we went to my house. After stopping at my house to pack a picnic. I left a note for Charlie telling him that Mike and I were going to the park and that I wouldn't be home for dinner, but would be home before curfew. And we left for the La Push beach. I figured we should go there because even if Alice sees this she wouldn't be able to do anything because it's La Push territory. We sat down by a fallen down tree and spread out the blanket. _

"_It's a beautiful place to have a picnic, don't you think?" I asked as I looked him._

"_Yes, it's gorgeous. Not nearly as beautiful as you though." I smiled and kissed him across the blanket. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_**A/N: ok, so this chapter is going to be in two parts because I am evil like that!! And I figured if I did this I might get more reviews and I wouldn't have to write a chapter for all 5 stories before posting a chapter!! Review and the sooner you will see Part 2 of this flashback!!  
Amber**_


	6. 5: Part 2! End of Flashbacks!

_**A/N: This story only got 3 reviews!! Thank you **__**Kayla2111**__**, **__**Indigenousbleu**__** and **__**Gaku-Chan2690**__** for reviewing this chapter!! I know I said I would update in order but **__**Kayla2111**__** has been reviewing EVERY single one of my chapters on EVERY story!! She said that she wanted this one updated so here you go!! Thank you **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** for betaing this chapter!!  
Amber**_

"_It's a beautiful place to have a picnic, don't you think?" I asked as I looked him._

"_Yes, it's gorgeous. Not nearly as beautiful as you though." I smiled and kissed him across the blanket. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_I crawled over to him and into his lap. I kept my eyes on my hands. "Mike, when I was dating Edward…he proposed to me. And I said yes." He nodded for me to continue. "I don't want to be so sure again and then have you leave. I absolutely loved his family and I can't go through that again. Promise me…promise me that you won't leave me…Ever, for anyone else. For any reason at all." I felt tears running down my cheek, but I didn't care. I hid my face in his shoulder. I felt Mike trying to lift my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. _

"_Bella look at me…" I obliged. "Bella, there is no way that I would EVER leave you. I love you and that's not going to change…In fact…I was going to ask you something today…" What could he want to ask me? He stood up and pulled me up with him. "Bella…I love you. I love everything about you. I want us to be happy together. I am never going to leave you. Isabella Swan…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Oh. My. God! I don't know what to do here. I love Mike; however I don't want to make the same mistake over again. _

"_Mike, could I think about it? I just don't want to rush into anything. Please let's just enjoy our picnic and each other and I'll think about it ok?" I saw him frown, but he smiled again. It looked forced, but I wasn't going to dwell on that._

"_That sounds perfect. I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to be rushed into." Mike and I both sat down again. I lay on his lap. He was stroking my hair feeding me the grapes we packed. Every once in a while he would lean down and kiss me. I loved it when he kissed me. We didn't really talk about anything else that night. On the way home I fell asleep in the car. When we got to my house he carried me inside. Charlie asked him what was up but I think he said he was going to tell him after putting me to bed._

_**MPOV**_

_I put Bella to bed and then came back down the stairs. Charlie was waiting in the dining room for me to come back down. _

"_What did you guys do tonight?"_

"_We went to go have a picnic in the park. I asked her to marry me and she said she had to think about it."  
"You asked her to marry you?"_

"_Yes sir I did. I love your daughter and I would like nothing more than to be with her for the rest of eternity."_

"_Wow that takes a lot of guts to say that to her father. I respect that in a soon-to-be-son-in-law. But trust me if you EVER hurt her I will hunt you down, and you will wish you hadn't. Got it son?"_

"_Yes sir I do. I would NEVER hurt your daughter. And if I did I would want to be hunted down and killed. Thank you sir." I nodded. "I should be getting home. My parents are probably wondering where I am."_

"_Yep. If there is ANYTHING you ever want to tell me feel free to."_

"_Thank you sir." I shook his hand and left. On my way home I was thinking of other places to ask Bella to marry me…_

_End Flashback_

_**A/N: ok, so I THINK I'm going to be done with the flashbacks!! Back when I said that Bella was invited to be in Edward and Angela's wedding in all that…forget it!! Because nothing like that is even close to happening, yet!! I was told it is becoming TOO many flashbacks so it's done!! Were in the present now. It is the day after Mike asked Bella to marry him!! Please read my other stories and REVIEW!!  
Amber**_


	7. 6: bad news and Edward

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm taking all my stories off of temp. Hiatus because I always think of something to update on them if they are on hiatus and then I feel bad for updating them!! Thank you **__**Kayla2111**__** for betaing this for me!! And here is your next chapter of **__**Is it Possible?**__**!**_

_**Amber**_

_On my way home I was thinking of other places to ask Bella to marry me._

_End Flashback_

When I got home my dad and mom were waiting for me at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom. Dad. What is wrong?" they both had worried looks on their faces and they were worrying me.

"Son, sit down please." my dad said it in a very serious but caring voice. I took the seat across from my parents. I waited for them to answer my first question.

"Mike, your mom had a doctor's appointment a week ago. They called today and they think your mom has cancer…"

"What? What kind of cancer? How?"  
"Calm down Mike. Its Breast cancer and they won't know my chances until they examine me further. They will try surgery."

"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Mike, I just need you to be here for moral support. That means stay in the state and come home more. Bella will understand."

"Okay. If that's what you want. I'll tell Bella tomorrow…"

"How was your day with Bella son?"

"Um…fine. We went and had a picnic in the park."  
"I'm going to bed." She must be exhausted after everything she has learned today. I can't believe she has cancer.

"Son, can I talk to you before you go to bed?"  
"Yeah, sure dad. What's on your mind?"  
"Are you and Bella…serious?"

"What do you mean by serious? I asked her to marry me today…she declined. Does that answer your question?"

"I'm not the one you should be mad at. You shouldn't be mad at anyone. She will marry you some day if she really loves you. Be patient.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to bed. I will talk to you in the morning." With that I walked off to bed. I can't believe that my mom has cancer. How could that happen to her? Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

_**BPOV**_  
When I woke up the next morning all I remember is that Mike asked me to marry him last night and I stupidly said no. I love Mike. I just don't know what do about it. I don't want to rush into anything like I did with Edward. I got out of bed and took my shower considering I went straight to sleep last night. When I got out of the shower I got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of flats. I went downstairs to have breakfast and Charlie was down there reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dad."

"Morning Bells. Mike called. So did Edward…" He said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Did Edward leave a number for me to reach him at?"  
"No, he said he would stop by when you were awake." Just then there was a knock at the door…oh great the person I wanted to talk to…

_**A/N: I am sticking to short chapters because I seem to get more reviews that way…and they are better so REVIEW!! Oh, and I made my own Twilight Website you can visit it at /Amberandjasper!!**_

_**Amber**_


	8. 7: What

_**A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks for the reviews!! Here is your chapter!! Sorry if Bella is a little OOC she's just not very happy!! This wasn't betaed!! I don't know abotu my beta...I haven't even talked to her in a while...I should probably contact her...Anyway review!! Oh, and thank you Kayla2111 for letting me talk EVERYTHING over with you!!  
Amber**_

_Just then there was a knock at the door…oh great the person I wanted to talk to…_

I went to open the door.

"Hey Edward. What do you want?" He looked me over than walked in.

"Bella I know you're not very happy with me, but I thought I would check on you…"

"I'm doing just fine Edward. I have a _wonderful _boyfriend. He treats me much better than you _ever_ did. How come you feel that you need to come back into my life after you left me for my best friend? How important do you think you are that you can interrupt my life when ever it's convenient for you? _Everything_ is so perfect right now why are you here?" My voice was slowly rising.

"Bella, Please calm down. Why don't we take a seat and I will explain."

"No, I am not going to take a seat with you. I could care less what you have to say. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Will you _please_ just _leave me alone_?!" Mike wasn't here to pick me up yet, but he was supposed to pick me up soon for our date.

"Bella, please just sit down. I need to tell you something very important."

"Fine whatever _you_ want." I started walking towards the couch. Edward put his hand on the small of my back. "_Don't touch me_!" I sneered it with as much venom present in my voice as I could muster up. Edward jumped back and kept his hands to himself after that. I sat down on the chair so there was no way he could sit next to me. He sat on the love seat. The side that was closest to me.

"What is it that you are so eager to talk about Edward? I have to get ready for my date with Mike soon." I said it a little impatiently, but I really didn't want to be here. He has _no_ right to barge back into my life.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but Angela was in a car accident...and she's in critical condition in the Hennepin County hospital in Minnesota. Bella, they don't think she will make it. I don't know what to do..."

"Why don't you just _change_ her?" Wasn't it obvious?

"Bella her and I had this discussion and she said that she didn't want to be changed. She said she would grow old while I stayed this age. I am going to respect her on that so I don't know what to do...I can't just let her die Bella, I can't!" CRAP!

"Well is there anyway I could go on my date with Mike tonight and the _three_ of us can go to Minnesota to see her?"

"Sure, but the doctors don't know how much longer she will live...Carlisle is flying down tonight with me and if either of you want to go your welcome to."

"Excuse me while I call my boyfriend." I stretched out the word boyfriend so he'd catch the hint. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed speed dial number one. It rang two times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded depressed...

"Hey Mike, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Hi Bella. I'll tell you on our date tonight. I was just about to come pick you up are you ready?"  
"About our date tonight I have to tell you something too." great.

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"I'll tell you tonight. I love you." I looked over at Edward and could see pain cross his face.

"I love you too Bella. See you soon." With that he hung up. I turned to Edward.

"I'll let you know tonight. Is your cell number still the same?"

"Yes it is. I'll talk to you tonight Bella." With that he disappeared. I assume to go see how his family was.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter!! Don't forget to vote on my poll or you don't get the next chapter!!  
Amber**_


	9. 8: I love you

_**A/N: Okay! Here is your next chapter!! I got a HUGE response to my beta request so I now have THREE betas for each story!! Thank you Viennabubbles12, lizbre, and kayla2111 for betaing this chapter!!**_

_**Amber**_

"_Yes it is. I'll talk to you tonight Bella." With that he disappeared, I assume to go see how his family was doing._

I was ready for my date with Mike. I was just waiting for him. He was supposed to be here in a few minutes so I decided to go wait outside for him. When Mike pulled up I jumped in the car. We really had to talk so I didn't see any sense in him coming out. I turned to him and kissed him like it was the end of the world. He pulled away first.

"What's the problem babe?" He said it a little out of breath.

"Mike, I love you. You know that right?"  
He got a worried look on his face so I kissed him again. His worried expression lessened a little. "Yeah, I know you love me, but what is this all about Bella?"

I climbed into his lap and rested my head on his chest. "Angela has been in a car accident, she is in critical condition at the Hennepin county hospital in Minnesota and I want to go see her...I want you to come with me. However I don't know what to say to her when I see her. I mean what do you say to someone who means so much to you, that is in so much pain, but has also put you through so much pain?"

Mike held me closer to him."Bella, what I was going to tell you is that...My mom...she has breast cancer. I can't go see Angela with you...I need to stay with my mom." He looked down at me and I lifted my head. We looked into each others eyes.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to stay here with you?"  
"No, it's fine you need to go see Angela you said she was in critical condition. She really needs you right now." He then kissed me like it was the end of the world. I broke away so I could tell him the other little detail.

"Mike, Edward is back, he's the one who told me. He is going back tonight...and he wants me to go with him and his dad...They are paying for my ticket...are you okay with that?" I kissed him again.

"Bella, I trust you...Plus you aren't going to be there for long anyway. Right?"  
"I don't plan on staying unless she gets worse..." I started actually crying. I did have tears flowing down my checks before but now I was crying. Mike held me close as he wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"Bella, everything will be fine. Don't worry." I looked up at Mike. I made up my mind...

"Mike, is that offer to marry you still available?" He looked completely shocked. I reached up and kissed him again. He pulled away to answer me.

"It was never unavailable." He kissed me again. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring case...

"Bella Swan, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I smiled as he opened the box. This was definitely the happiest day of my life. It was just a plain diamond ring but when he slid it onto my finger it was so much more. It was a promise. A promise we had both made. A promise that I wasn't willing to break, ever. I leaned up and kissed him more passionately than I ever have. I loved him...and that was ALL that mattered...

_**A/N:Okay, that was your chapter!! Review!! Tell me what you think!! I think this is one of the best chapters I have EVER written!! **_

_**Amber**_


	10. 9: It's important

_**A/N:Okay, that was your chapter!! Review!! Tell me what you think!! I think this is one of the best chapters I have EVER written!! **_

_**Amber**_

_I loved him...and that was ALL that mattered..._

He took me home and I packed to go. He helped me and I called Edward to tell him I was in. The phone rang 2 times before he answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Edward, it's Bella." I walked into a different room so Mike couldn't hear me.

"I'll go with you _and _Carlisle. When are we leaving?"  
"Um...4 hours okay with you?"  
"Yeah that works perfectly. Edward could I tell Mike...everything?"  
"What do you mean by everything?"

"Vampires, werewolves...the whole thing..."  
"No no you can't!"  
"Edward were engaged to be married. I can't keep such secrets from him."

"Wait a minute? Your _engaged_!? Who asked...?"  
"What? I don't see why that even matters."  
"Bella, it just does. _Who_ asked?"

"I did. Why?"  
"_Dammit_ Bella, how could you do this to _me_?!"  
"To _you_? What do you mean to _you_!? _You_ left _me_. It wasn't the other way around and it sure as _hell_ wasn't my choice. _You_ have No say in my life anymore and you _never_ will. _You_ made the mistake. _You_ live with it." With that I hung up. Where did he get the _nerve_ to ask how I could do this to him? I went back to find Mike. He had finished zipping my suitcase and was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"What's wrong babe?"  
"Nothing. Thanks for caring though." I sat down on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. I just laid there until I forgot the real reason I called Edward. "Edward and his family aren't…normal." Mike pulled me away from him so he could look in my eyes.

"Bella, what do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that the Cullens aren't human."

"Not human? How could they not be human?"  
"Mike, the Cullens are vampires." I said it a little sheepishly. I didn't want him to freak on me.

"Vampires? You mean blood sucking vampires?" He raised his voice a little.

"Yes, well no. They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood, hence the topaz eyes."  
"Wow. I always knew there was something different with the Cullens."

"Yea, but that's not all I wanted to tell you. Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"The 16 year old that had the biggest crush on you?"  
"Yes, that's him. Well, he's not human either."  
"He's a Vampire too?"  
"No, he's a werewolf."  
"What a minute are you telling me that there are werewolves _and _vampires in Forks, Washington?"  
"Well, not technically considering the wolves are Quileutes. And they live in La Push."

"Wow Bella. How could you keep such a secret?"  
"I don't know. I loved him. I trusted him. But now I love you...I trust you..." I kissed him on the lips and he pushed me down on the bed. He held himself up over me and I leaned up to kiss him. I nibbled on his ear and slowly kissed down his jaw. He moaned my name a few times.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Mike." Then we continued our make out session.

_**A/N: Okay so Mike knows...What do you think??  
Amber**_


	11. ADOPTED

_********___

Okay so...

Eclissi

is taking over

Is it Possible

I wish you good luck with that story and hope that all of my readers go take a look at it when you get it posted!! Thank you for understanding!! Don't forget I still need people to adopt Concrete Angel and You and Me in Idaho!!  
Amber :)

P.S. I will try and update A Teacher's Sin REDONE as soon as I can!! :D


	12. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
